Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26826656-20150920101141
Heyho FNaF-Fans =3 Ja ich habe mich jetzt auch endlich mal dran gesetzt und habe meine eigene FNaF Theorie komplett verfasst... <.< Damn das war vielleicht Arbeit :'D Letzendlich bin ich aber trotzdem froh sie verfasst zu haben und habe versucht sie so logisch und strukturiert aufzubauen wie möglich.Bei den Zusatzinformationen am Schluss ist noch nicht alles geschrieben I know, und vielleicht sind ein paar Fehler was die Storyline betrifft enthalten, aber hey it´s just a theory.My own theory xD have fun with reading it ~ 1983. Ein neues Kinderpizzeria Lokal öffnete in der Stadt.Es war nicht unüblich, dass sowas in der Stadt öffnete.Es waren zwei Gründer die die Pizzeria erstmalig eröffneten, mit einer brandneuen Idee die den Laden so richtig zum Laufen bringen sollte.Eine Idee, die Kinder während ihres Aufenthalts zu unterhalten.Sie erfanden sogenannte "Animatronics" die Tagsüber durch die Pizzeria laufen sollten und mit den Kindern spielen sollten.Der eine hatte die Idee zuerst, und als sie diese teilten zögerten sie nicht lange und machten sich daran diese umzusetzen.Der Erste fertigte Prototypen von vier Animatronics an.Inspiriert von einem Braunbär, einem Hasen, einem Huhn und einem Piraten Fuchs.Er konstruierte die Mechanik so, dass sie Sprach und Lauffunktionen hatten.Freddy, Bonnie, Chica und Foxy waren geboren. Doch der andere hatte bereits eine andere Idee, eine die die Hauptattraktion des Lokals werden sollte.Eine die die der normalen Animatronics übertreffen sollte. Es sollte nicht nur ein Animatronic zum herumlaufen sein, sondern auch einer wo man als Mitarbeiter selbst reinschlüpfen kann und somit durch die Pizzeria laufen konnte.Es sollte in seiner Technik besser werden und einzigartig sein.Er fertigte den Prototypen an, und sein Freund war sofort begeistert von der Idee.Er machte eine goldene Version von Freddy aus seiner Kreation, der erste Animatronic der erschaffen worden ist.Die Anfertigung von Schnappschlösern waren kein großes Problem für ihn, da er ein recht erfahrener Techniker war.Er kreeirte es genau so, dass man es für beide Zwecke gut nutzen konnte.Und er hatte Erfolg.Als er fertig mit der Hauptattraktion war, taufte er seine Erschaffung "Fredbear".Und so war auch der Name des Lokales geboren "Fredbear & Friends".Die beiden Gründer waren sehr zufrieden und froh bei dem was sie erschaffen hatten, und so dauerte es auch nichtmehr lange bis zur Eröffnung des Lokals.Es war ein recht großes Lokal, mit recht vielen Räumen und genug Platz überall.Die Eröffnung des Lokales lief besser als erwartet.Der Reiz der Animatronics erfüllte ihren Zweck, viele viele Kinder störmten nur so in das Lokal nur um die Animatronics von Nahe zu sehen.Sie wurden schnell alle beliebt. Der Erfolg war größer als erwartet für die beiden Gründer, und sie waren wirklich stolz auf ihre Arbeit.Der eine, der Fredbear erschaffen hat, verbrachte gerne Zeit in seinem Kostüm und unterhielt die Kinder während diese an den Tischen saßen und Pizza aßen.Der andere mochte vorallem den Piraten Fuchs Foxy der immer große Pizzen den Kindern lieferte und sie zum lachen brachte mit seinem Piraten Dialekt.Am beliebtesten blieb aber immernoch Fredbear, er war wirklich die geborene Haupt- attraktion.Der Hype um die neuen Animatronics der Stadt war wirklich ungewöhnlich stark, so stark, dass es schon nach kurzer Zeit Plüschtiere, Spielzeuge und sogar Masken um selbst mal ein Animatronic zu werden gab.Auch die Kinder von dem einen besaßen Plüschtiere, Masken und Spielzeuge der Animatronics.Es ging herum wie ein Lauffeuer, wie gut diese Pizzeria seien sollte.Immer mehr Kinder besuchten das Lokal, und auch Erwachsene amüsierten sich über die sprechenden Robotertiere die den ganzen Tag in der Pizzeria umherliefen. Es stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass der Erfolg nicht ganz so lange anhalten sollte wie geplant.Es kam zu recht heftigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden Gründern des Lokals.Derjenige der Fredbear erschaffen hat, argumentierte Tatkräftig mit dem Vorwandt, nochmehr Springlock Animatronics zu erschaffen, da diese viel besser wären und den Umsatz des Lokals nochmehr ankurbeln würden.Doch der andere hielt genauso kräftig mit seiner Aussage, seine Animatronics hätten auch großen Nutzen dagegen. Er wollte sie nicht einfach loslassen und den Springlock Animatronics den Ruhm allein gönnen.Schließlich hatte er an der Idee mitgewirkt.Aber genauso wenig wollte der Erste seine Idee mit den Springlock Animatronics loslassen.Er wusste, er würde Erfolg haben sobald sie ersteinmal alleine im Rampenlicht stünden. Zum Schluss stritten sich die beiden so heftig, das der Erste gezwungen wurde, das Lokal zu verlassen, zusammen mit seinem Masterpiece Fredbear.Wut nagte an ihm, und er schwor sich innerlich bittere Rache an seinen ehemaligem Besten Freund.Er sagte zu sich selber, er würde ein neues Lokal finden und dann mehr Ruhm als er einkassieren.Und so geschah es auch.Er fand schnell ein neues Lokal was er aufkaufen könnte und eine Art Schwestern- Lokal errichten könnte.Es war nicht ganz so groß wie das andere Lokal, aber er war mehr als Zufrieden damit.Mehr würde er nicht brauchen.Und so errichtete er sich sein eigenes Lokal, welches nur den Springlock Animatronics gebührt war.Er fing an ein zweites Endoskellet anzufertigen für den 2.Animatronic der zusammen mit Fredbear auf der Showstage glänzen sollte.Er orientierte sich an den anderen Animatronics, und war dann dabei eine goldene Version von Bonnie anzufertigen.Nur ein wenig umdesignt, und besser im Springlock Design.Auch dies bekam er fabelhaft und brilliant hin.Er taufte sein Lokal "Fredbear´s Family Diner" und die Eröffnung folgte bald dannach.Er hat es nicht anders erwartet, als dass wieder sehr viele Besucher in den Laden strömten um die beiden goldenen Springlock Animatronics zu sehen, die im Rampenlicht der Show Stage standen, und genau so passierte es auch.Das Lokal war fast ebenso erfolgreich wie das andere.Aber eben nur fast.Und das machte ihn irgendwie sauer.Die Leute liebten Fredbear und Springbonnie, und er fand auch schnell Mitarbeiter die in dem Lokal ebenfalls arbeiteten und die Springlock Animatronic Kostüme tragen konnten.Er nahm Tonbandaufnahmen für die Mitarbeiter auf, eine Anleitung wie sie die Kostüme richtig tragen mussten um sich auch ja nicht zu verletzen.Aber irgendwas stellte ihn immernoch nicht zufrieden.Er hatte viele Kunden und viele Kinder die seine Springlock Animatronics liebten.Doch er konnte nicht zufrieden sein.Er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund ihm noch sehr viele Kunden und Ruhm wegnahm.Ruhm der eigentlich ihm gehörte. Und eigentlich waren die Animatronics im Allgemeinen auch seine Idee gewesen. Er wollte Rache.Er wollte das Lokal ruinieren.Und er wusste auch schon ungefähr wie er das anstellen könnte.Er musste nur auf seine Chance warten zuzuschlagen.Doch diese Chance sollte er schon bald bekommen. Es fand eine Geburtstagsfeier im alten Lokal statt, er sah seine Chance darin genau das zu tun was das Lokal ruinieren sollte.Ein weinendes Kind hatte sich während der Feier aus dem Lokal ausgesperrt und stand nun direkt vor der Tür dessen.Nun sah er seine perfekte Chance.Er fuhrt mit seinem Auto zum Lokal vor, stieg aus und tötete das Kind ohne Weiteres und ohne groß darüber Nachzudenken.Und so schnell er gekommen war, genauso schnell verschwand er auch wieder, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Der Vorfall sorgte erst für Unruhe im Lokal, genauso wie er es wollte, aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das Kurzerhand ein Unternehmen das Restaurant aufkauft und es mit neuem Leben erfüllen wollte, um diesen grässlichen Vorfall zu vergessen. Es trug nun den Namen "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza".Sein alter bester Freund arbeitete immer noch dort, und die Tatsache, dass das Lokal immernoch nicht wie gewünscht ruiniert ist, machte ihn noch wütender. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, dass das von ihm ermordete Kind zu einer materialisierten Seele namens "Puppet" wurde, die nun einsam und alleine durchs Restaurant wanderte, und dafür sorgen will, dass anderen Kindern nicht dasselbe Schicksal blüht wie ihm damals. (1.Ermordetes Kind => Puppet. (Irgendwann zwischen 1984-1986) Ein Beleg hierfür wäre, dass das Minigame wo es ermordet wird in FNaF-2 mit dem Puppet Jumpscare endet.Nach dem Motto : "Und so wurde ich geboren!" wenn er einen anspringt) Frühling 1987. Fredbear´s Family Diner stand in voller Blüte und es schien für einen Augenblick so, als würde das Lokal fast besser laufen als "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza".Aber eben auch nur fast.Und Nur fast konnte ihn nicht besänftigen und stillen. Seine beiden Söhne liebten eigentlich sein Lokal.Vorallem der Ältere.Nur der Jüngere tat sich schwer den Springlock Animatronics zu Nahe zu kommen.Beide schienen eine ausgesprochene Vorliebe für Animatronics zu haben, auch von den Klassischen ersterbauten Animatronics.Der Jüngere hatte 5 Plushtoys, die zudem auch noch seine Freunde waren. Womöglich seine einzigen.Vorallem sein Fredbear Plushtoy schien ihm ausgesprochen wichtig zu sein.Es war wie eine Art "Schutzengel" für den Kleinen.Was er aber nicht wusste ; Puppet, die Seele des ermordeten Kindes übernimmt die Rolle des Fredbear Plüsh toys um besser auf ihn aufpassen zu können, da er merkt das etwas nicht stimmt. Sein großer Bruder, der eine Vorliebe für Foxy hatte und deshalb immer eine Foxy Maske trug, erschreckte seinen kleineren Bruder immer wieder gerne, und nutzte seine Angst vor Animatronics voll und ganz aus.Es sind nurnoch 5 Tage bis der Kleine seinen Geburts- tag feiern darf.Zunächst sperrt er seinen kleinen Bruder im Zimmer ein um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.Aber bei diesem harmlosen Spaß sollte es nicht bleiben.Er lief durch die Wohnung, Puppet hatte stehts in Gestalt des Fredbear Plushtoys ein Auge auf ihn.Doch sein Bruder lauerte ihm immer irgendwo auf und erschreckte ihn mithilfe seiner Foxy Maske.Es scheint, als hätte der große Bruder selbst Erfahrung mit den Springlock Animatronics, und wüsste wie man sie sich anzieht und sich darin bewegt ohne die tödlichen Springlocks auszulösen.Doch Puppet musste ihn beschützen, er musste ihn vor dem beschützen was ihm als noch lebendige Person widerfahren ist. (Vermutlich macht dem Kleinen genau das auch Angst.Die Angst vor der Springlock Mechanik in den beiden Goldys von dem er durch seinen Vater und durch seinen Bruder erfahren hat) Die Seele von Puppet warnt den Kleinen immer, wenn er spürt dass Gefahr droht. Der Vater war immernoch in tiefster Wut vor seinem Rivalen, innerlich hatte er immernoch Rache auf dem Herzen, und fand deshalb auch nicht ganz so viel Zeit für seine beiden Söhne.Seine Geburtstagsfeier war im Lokal von seinem Vater geplant, vielleicht könnte er dort ein wenig seine Angst vor den Springlock Animatronics überwinden.Vor seiner Feier begegnete er den eingeladenen Gästen draußen, die teilweise Spielzeuge und Plushtoys der Animatronics besaßen.Sie redeten ihm alle ein er braucht keine Angst zu haben, doch innerlich wusste der Kleine, dass er immer irgendwo Angst verspüren würde. Die Angst wurde eher immer schlimmer, und sein Bruder spielte ihm immer übelerer Streiche. Es ging bis hin, dass er ihn in den Ersatzteillager des Lokales einsperrte, den Schlüssel hatte er von seinem Vater.Doch dann kam der Tag seines Geburtstages.Die Freunde seines Bruders waren auch auf der Feier answesend, alle trugen zusammen die Masken der Animatronics vom anderen Lokal.Eigentlich wollten sie nur, dass der Kleine keine Angst mehr gegenüber den Animatronics verspürte, doch er hatte selbst an so einem erfreulichen und schönen Tag wie diesen Angst.Sein Bruder trieb seine Scherze und Streiche so weit, dass er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden den Kleinen zur Show stage trugen, und direkt vor Fredbear standen, der gerade in seinem Automatisch beweglichen Modus umgestellt war.Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und weinte bitterlich.Der Geist von Puppet konnte nicht auf ihn aufpassen, er war komplett machtlos.Noch bevor die vier nachdenken konnten war es geschehen.Fredbear biss dem Kleinen den Frontallappen weg.Er hing nurnoch schlaff in dem goldenen Maul des Springlock Animatronics. Der Bruder und seine Freunde erstarrten.Sie blickten wie gelähmt auf den toten Körper des Kleinen, Blut tropfte aus dem Maul von Fredbear.Der Bite of ´87 war verrichtet. Sein Vater, der eigentlich noch mit der Feier seines Sohnes beschäftigt war tratt fassungslos zur Show Stage, und sah die Tat die die 4 verrichtet hatten. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sein toter kleiner Sohn im blutenden Maul von seinem Meisterwerk steckte. Der Kleine wird in eine Art Kinderklinik eingewiesen und hat nurnoch gut 6 Tage zu leben.Während der Nächte dort verarbeitet er seine ganzen Ängste mit dem was er erlebt hatte bevor er gebissen worden ist.Er kann die Erinnerung an die Animatronics verarbeiten, und sieht Freddy, Foxy, Chica und Bonnie als Alptraum Gestalten mit messerscharfen Zähnen und Krallen die zu ihm ins Zimmer dringe und ihn umbringen wollen (Da die Freunde seines Bruders immer die Animatronic Masken trugen und ihn auch wie in seinen Alpträumen mit Gewalt versucht haben zur Gefahr zu ziehen.In seinen Alpträumen wird beides miteinander vermischt, und er sieht die Freunde als Animatronische Alptraum Gestalten die zu ihm vordringen wollen.Foxy sieht er als "Versteckten Animatronic" im Schrank, da sich sein Bruder früher ebenfalls immer versteckt hat und nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hat, seinen kleinen Bruder zu erschrecken). In der 5.Nacht sieht er nurnoch Nightmare Fredbear in der Klinik umher laufen (Er vermischt die Erinnerung an sein altes Zimmer mit der der Kinderklinik zu einem, das würde auch erklären wieso das Zimmer 2 Türen hat und trotzdem immernoch "Private Familienfotos" an der Wand hängen).Er sieht diesen Animatronic besonders schlimm da es er war, der ihn gebissen hat, und hat demnach auch die schlimmsten und schrecklichsten Erinnerungen an ihn.In der 6.Nacht sieht er am Ende nurnoch Nightmare, die animatronische Darstellung des Todes. (Die Schwarze Farbe, das Unvollständige und teilweise Fehlerhafte Design und der Standbild Jumpscare mit dem verzogenen Schrei) Es würde nun nichtmehr lange dauern, bis jede Hoffnung zu spät kommt und er dem Tod restlos ausgeliefert ist.Am nächsten Tag steht nocheinmal seine Familie an seinem Krankenbett und verabschiedet sich von ihm.Der Kleine ist schon bereits so gut wie mit einem Bein im Tod, doch sein Bruder redet noch am Bett auf ihn ein und entschuldigt sich dafür, was er seinem kleinen Bruder angetan hat.Es tut ihm leid, denn er wollte selber nicht dass es soweit geht mit seinen Streichen. (Das sieht man als Gräuliche Schrift in der Cutscene nach Night 6, wenn der Protagonist mit dem Fredbear Plush spricht) Es bleiben ihm nurnoch wenige Minuten, bis er stirbt.Er sieht noch seine Plushtoy "Freunde" vor sich, Fredbear ganz vorne.Die Seele von Puppet sagt ihm, er wäre immernoch bei ihm, und langsam verblasen immermehr die Erinnerungen an die Animatronics (Sieht man daran dass nach jeder Textzeile ein Plush aus der Scene verschwindet). Puppet verspricht ihm, ihn wieder "zusammen zu flicken".Er wollte seine Seele retten, auch wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte seinen Körper zu retten.Er wollte sie genauso retten wie seine Seele gerettet worden ist.Dannach verblast auch die Erinnerung an seinen besten Freund, und die Geräte an denen er angeschlossen war hörten auf zu arbeiten. Er war nun entgültig tot. Sein Vater war immernoch komplett verstört von dem Anblick, dass nun sein Sohn tot vor ihm im Bett lag.In diesem Moment schien irgendwas in ihm zu brechen.Erst gab er sich selbst die Schuld, dass sein Sohn nun tot war.Hätte er nur besser auf ihn aufgepasst. Zuerst war es Trauer.Dann verwandelte sich diese in unwiderruflichen Hass auf die Animatronics und den Kindern die ihm das angetan haben, besonders gegenüber seinem eigenen Sohn, an dem ebenfalls Schuldgefühle zu nagen schienen. Seine "Meisterkreation" sollte das Grab für seinen Sohn sein.Er war von Hass zerfressen, er konnte nicht länger diese Animatronischen Gestalten von einem Monster ansehen. Es tat ihm zusehr weh.Er lies das Endoskellet aus Fredbear entfernen, er würde es nichtmehr zulassen dass soetwas je wieder passieren wird.Nie wieder.Er sperrte Fredbear und Springbonnie in ein Hinterzimmer des Lokals.Nie wieder wollte er sie zu Gesicht bekommen.Zuviel hatten sie angerichtet.Er lies das Lokal schließen.Doch er war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Rache an den Animatronics und vorallem an denen die seinem Sohn das überhaupt erst angetan hatten.Das sollte nicht das letzte Wort sein, das schwor er sich.Er würde seinen Sohn rächen. (Victim of the Bite of ´87 = Seele von Fredbear/Golden Freddy.Da er ihm Maul von Fredbear gestorben ist, Puppet mithilfe des Fredbear Plüshies mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hat und dieses auch immer sein Bester Freund gewesen ist.) Zur selben Zeit im Lokal "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza". Eigentlich könnte man sagen, dass das Lokal durch den Kauf von Fazbear´s Entertainment noch besser lief als vorher.So viele Kunden waren begeistert von den 4 Animatronics, die er damals zusammen mit seinem besten Freund erfunden hatte.Er wusste zwar, dass irgendwas in dem Lokal nicht stimmte, dass sein alter bester Freund eröffnet hatte, doch er konnte doch nicht erahnen was genau dort vor sich ging.Eigentlich wünschte er ihm immernoch alles Gute und Glück, selbst wenn sie so heftig zerstritten sind am Ende.Doch in letzter Zeit ging auch etwas Seltsames in diesem Lokal vor sich. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen schienen sich immer mehr Gäste über einen angeblichen Gestank zu beschweren, der aus den Animatronics kam.Auch sollten Blut und Fleischreste manchmal aus den Mäulern der Animatronics gesichtet worden sein.Nach einiger Zeit musste er sich erst selbst von den Gerüchten überzeugen, und wirklich, die Animatronics rochen furchtbar.Aber er wusste selbst nicht genau wieso.Aber sie vertrieben immermehr die Gäste des Lokales, und demnach sank auch der Umsatz drastisch.Das konnte so einfach nicht weiter gehen.Sie mussten repariert werden.Vielleicht würde sogar eine Art neue Mechanik dabei helfen, die Gäste wieder zurück zu locken.Also setzte er sich mit den ganzen anderen Mitarbeitern zusammen, und besprachen die jetzige Situation.Es stand fest : Sie wollten die Animatronics reparieren und eine neue Mechanik in ihnen anbringen. Sie starteten damit, sie nahmen die Animatronics teilweise schon auseinander, bereit sie für eine Veränderung umzuprogrammieren.Es lief eigentlich gut, bis man merkte, wie hässlich die Animatronics inzwischen geworden sind.Und der Gestank wurde auch nicht besser, auch wenn man sich darum bemühte ihn zu dämpfen.Eins war sicher : Diese wandelnen Leichen konnte man auf keine Kinder mehr zulassen wie früher.Sie würden alle nur verschrecken, und der übele Gestank der scheinbar immer schlimmer und schlimmer wurde würde alle Gäste nur wieder vergraulen.Es war also keine Option mehr, die Animatronics nur zu reparieren, und ihre Elektronik durch eine Neuere zu ersetzen. Sie liesen das Lokal für eine kurze Zeit lang schließen.Sie brauchten eine Idee, um das Lokal wieder zum Laufen zu bringen.So wie viele Mitarbeiter wussten, gab es Spielzeugindustries die versuchten ihre eigene Kreation von Animatronics in Spielzeugen zu repräsentieren.Sie schauten sich die Spielzeuge für eine längere Zeit an, und kamen dann zu dem Entschluss komplett neue Animatronics anzufertigen.Ihr Design sollte auf dem der Spielzeug Animatronics beruhen, und sie sollten eine neue verbesserte Mechanik bekommen.Es wäre praktisch eine ganz neue Idee, und die Gäste würden sie damit auch ganz sicher wieder ins Lokal gelockt bekommen. Schon bald fingen sie an die Endoskellete der Animatronics zu bauen.Es sollten wieder 4 Tierische Animatronics werden, und diesesmal kam noch ein neuer Animatronic dazu, einer der aussehen sollte wie ein kleines Kind, der Ballons an die Kinder des Lokals verteilen sollte.Man wollte , dass die Animatronics viel Kinderfreundlicher aussehen wie vorher. Als man fertig mit dem Bauen der Animatronics war, war es endlich erfüllt : Die Toy Animatronics waren geboren.Inspiriert durch die Spielzeuge der Animatronics von verschiedenen Spielzeugfirmen.Sie erstrahlten in einem neuen Glanz, und man merkte sofort, dass sie besser werden würden als ihre Vorgänger.Sie waren nun ausgerüstet mit der neuesten Mechanik : Gesichtserkennung, Verknüpfung mit einer Verbrecherdatenbank und erhöhte Beweglichkeit.Die alten Animatronics wurden in einem Hinterraum gelagert, teilweise zerstört und zerbrochen, um sie als Einzelteillager noch zu nutzen. Das Lokal wurde neu eröffnet : Auch das Lokal an sich wurde renoviert, und man erhoffte sich jetzt wieder einen guten Erfolg.Man fand allerdings einen seltsamen puppenartigen "Animatronic" im Hinterzimmer als man die alten Animatronics dort lagerte.Man war zuerst skeptisch darüber, doch es schien ähnliche Funktionen wie die Animatronics zu besitzen, und es schien auch in keinster Weise böse zu sein.Es schien ausserdem die Musikbox in der Tombola sehr zu mögen, weswegen wir ihn dort auch in ein großes Geschenk gesteckt haben, es sollte die Kinder während ihren Aufenthalt in der Tombola unterhalten.Es folgte schon sehr bald die Neueröffnung des Lokals : Und schon sehr bald fing man an Nachtwächter einzustellen.Doch der erste der eingestellt wurde, beschwerte sich regelrecht und meinte, nachts würden versuchen die Animatronics in sein Büro zu gelangen.Man schlussfolgerte dessen, dass ihnen kein richtiger Nacht- modus einprogrammiert worden ist, und sie deshalb im Lokal nach Menschen suchten, also im Büro.Ihm machte das erst etwas Sorgen, aber er versetzte den Nachtwächter anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sich so viel Beschwert hatte in die Tagesschicht, und begann für die weiteren Nachtwächter Tonbandaufnahmen aufzunehmen, die sie sich während der Beginn jeder Nacht anhören konnten, um zu wissen was im Lokal derzeit vor sich ging.Er erzählte davon, dass Foxy immer sehr Liebling gewesen wäre, und er trotz allem immernoch die alten Modelle mochte, da er sie ja erschaffen hatte.Er war sich trotz Deaktivierung sicher, dass die alten Modelle noch aktiv waren, und sich vielleicht Nachts von alleine einschalten könnten und genau wie die Toy Animatronics versuchen würden, in das Büro des Nachtwächters einzudringen.Er selber hatte nur bei der Planung der Toy Animatronics mitgeholfen, gebaut haben sie die Ingeneure des Unternehmens, welche ja die Pizzeria gekauft hatte.Irgendwie machte es ihn ein wenig traurig, dass seine alten Modelle nun verschrottet im Hinterzimmer lagen und die Firma scheinbar etwas besseres vor hatte mit dem Lokal.Insgeheim hoffte er sogar noch, dass sie vielleicht noch eingeschaltet waren und immernoch herumlaufen konnten. Die Firma hat Foxy auch ein neues Design gegeben - es sollte ebenfalls viel Kinderfreundlicher sein als sein altes Modell.Es wurde in die Kid´s Cove verfrachtet um die Kleinkinder zu unterhalten, doch sie hätten so viel an Toy Foxy herum rantiert, dass sie sie irgendwann zerlegt haben.Man versuchte zwar immer wieder, Toy Foxy zusammen zu setzen, doch es wurde immer und immer wieder auseinandergelegt.Letzendlich lies man Toy Foxy so wie sie war, und war nun eine "Zerleg-und-Zusammenfüg-Attraktion" für die Kinder. "The Mangle" war damit geboren, und obwohl seine Position im Lokal stark zurück gegangen war, und er keine großen Aufgaben mehr durch die Firma hatte, fühlte er sich immernoch stark verbunden mit diesem Lokal.Doch von nun an kannte man ihn nurnoch als "Phone Guy". (Deswegen verteidigt Phone Guy in den Phone Calls in FNaF-2 auch so das Lokal, und meint dass das alles was vorher über das Lokal gesagt wurde nur schlechte Gerüchte sein würden. Er hängt immernoch sehr an seinem Lokal, auch wenn es längst nichtmehr seins zu sein scheint und nun die Firma die Oberhand im Restaurant hatte.) Doch dann geschah etwas ungewöhnliches.Die Toy Animatronics, welche sich vorher noch so ruhig und friedlich gegenüber allen Gästen verhalten hatten, waren plötzlich sonderhaft aggressiv gegenüber den Erwachsenen.Zu den Kindern blieben sie wieterhin nett und freundlich, so wie sie programmiert worden waren.Das war einfach höchstseltsam. Aber dazu kam noch der Fakt, das herausgekommen ist, ein paar Kinder wären vor ein paar Wochen hier während des Aufenthalts im Lokal verschwunden, und man habe jede Spur von ihnen verloren.Es würden jetzt Ermittlungen im Lokal stattfinden, und deshalb müsste das Lokal nun ersteinmal schließen.Phone Guy scheuchte sich davor, das in seinen Narichten zu erwähnen, er wollte dem späteren Nachtwächter keine Angst machen und ihn was seine Stelle betraf verunsichern.Und so wurde das Lokal geschlossen, Phone Guy verunsicherte das zunächst, doch er wusste, dass nur so alles genau im Lokal untersucht werden konnte, um den angeblichen Verschwinden der Kinder auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch es blieb bei keinen paar Tagen wie versprochen, in der das Lokal geschlossen sein sollte.Es zog sich wochenlang.Auch die Toy Animatronics wurden genauer unter die Lupe genommen, dabei kam heraus, dass man scheinbar die Mechanik der Animatronics manipuliert haben muss.Entweder das, oder sie waren defekt, da sie aber noch nicht so alt waren, ging man dezent davon aus, dass es Manipulation war. Zur Sicherheit, blieb das Lokal noch ein wenig länger geschlossen als erwartet. Herbst 1987. Endlich war es soweit.Das Lokal "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza" sollten nach recht langen Ermittlungen wieder eröffnet werden.Doch die Verhältnisse blieben angespannt. Das Unternehmen hatte entschieden, nocheinmal zu versuchen das Lokal standhaft zu halten, selbst wenn die Mechanik der Toys versucht wurde zu reparieren. Und tatsächlich, trotz der verschwundenen Kinder kamen immernoch Besucher zum Lokal. Aber es wurden spürbar weniger.Sie fanden tatsächlich noch einen Nachtwächter, um in dieser gefährlichen Zeit das Lokal zu überwachen.Sein Name war "Jeremy Fitzgerald", und er bekam die Tonbandaufnahmen als Telefonanruf von Phone Guy in seinen ersten vier Nächten übermittelt.Dannach ereilte den Angestellten des Lokals eine ungute Naricht, das Lokal würde höchstwarscheinlich ganz geschlossen werden.Die Körper der verschwundenen Kinder konnte dennoch nicht gefunden werden, auch wenn man wirklich genau gesucht hatte. Das beunruhigte jeden hier, und man konnte auch spüren, dass die Toy Animatronics sichtlich aggressiver werden.Sie konnten die Sicherheit ihrer Gäste nicht noch länger gefährden damit.Man konnte die Mechanik nicht so zurück biegen, dass sie wieder komplett wie neu funktionieren.Doch wegen einer Geburtstagsfeier die noch stattfinden sollte, blieb das Lokal noch ein wenig länger als gedacht offen.Phone Guy schlug dem Unternehmen vor, die alten Animatronics wieder zusammen zu flicken und ein Lokal aufzukaufen, dass erst kürzlich geschlossen hatte.Aber das würde auch heißen, dass er seinen alten besten Freund kontaktieren müsste, und ihn fragen müsste, ob sie das Lokal aufkaufen könnten, da es immernoch in seinem Besitz war. (In FNaF-2 lügt Phone Guy vermutlich mit dem Satz, dass das Lokal schon Jahre geschlossen seie, da er sich innerlich wünschte, es hätte das Lokal nie gegeben, sondern dass sein ehemaliger Bester Freund immernoch an seiner Seite gemeinsam mit ihm arbeitet.Vermutlich auch, weil er Jeremy nicht so offen sagen will, was dort vorgefallen ist, dass es vor Kurzem erst geschlossen hat.) Er hinterließ die Naricht für den Nachtwächter für die 5.Nacht, doch er wusste, dass die Ermittlungen im Lokal noch ein wenig weiter vor sich gingen.Und genau das sollte sich auszahlen : Am nächsten Tag hat man festgestellt, dass ein gelbes Ersatzkostüm im Hinterzimmer benutzt worden war, und jetzt die Animatronics vollkommen ausser Kontrolle gerraten sind. (Gelbes Kostüm = Prototyp von Fredbear.Der aller erste Versuch den Schnappschloss Animatronic zu bauen, lief nicht so ganz wie erwartet, er wollte aber den Prototypen für die spätere fertige Version von Fredbear nutzen, und hat ihn deshalb im Hinterraum des Lokals gelagert, und dort mit den alten Animatronics vergessen.Scheinbar wurde erst jetzt bemerkt, dass es weg gewesen ist und plötzlich wieder an seinen Standort zurück war.) Die Geburtstagsfeier findet am nächsten Tag statt, also wird das Lokal nurnoch einen Tag offen bleiben, bevor es schließen wird.Doch Phone Guy merkt, dass der Nachtwächter immernoch seinen Job als Nachtwächter annimmt, und ist total empört darüber, und klärt ihn über den Stand der Dinge auf.Nurnoch diese eine Geburtstagsfeier, dann würde das Lokal geschlossen werden.Und die Toy Animatronics verschrottet werden. Zur selben Zeit im jetzig geschlossenen "Fredbear´s Family Diner". Ja er hatte es getan.Sein Hass auf die Animatronics und der Kinder waren ihn bis zum Kopf gestiegen, bis er es schließlich nichtmehr aushielt und der Wahnsinn nach ihm griff. Nachdem sein Sohn gestorben war, fanden die Kinder die seinem Sohn das angetan hatten immermehr gefallen an dem Lokal seines ehemaligen Besten Freundes.Sie fanden nun Gefallen an den alten Animatronics.An jede die er erschuff.Und das sollte er voll und Ganz ausnutzen. Eines Tages schlich er sich ins Lokal, in den Hinterraum von dem er wusste dass er noch existierte, dort wo er damals seinen Fredbear Prototypen gelagert hatte.Und er wusste, dass dieser Prototyp ein reines Kostüm war, aber noch Schwierigkeiten in Sachen Eigenbeweglichkeit hatte.Und das sollte er ausnutzen.Er zog sich, als er sich Zugang zum Hinterzimmer verschaffte den Prototypen an, er passte wie angegossen und war nun drauf und dran seine Rache zu bekommen.Er ging als Fredbear verkleidet ins Lokal, die Kinder würden sich sicher riesig freuen einen goldenen Animatronic wieder zu sehen, doch er sah es nur auf 4 Bestimmte ab.Und er fand schnell was er suchte.Er würde sie versuchen einzeln ins Hinterzimmer zu locken, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.Die Freunde seines ältesten Sohnes freuten sich Fredbear wieder zu sehen, und er versprach ihnen, sie würden auch wieder Springbonnie zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn sie ihm folgen würden. Und es klappte einfach so perfekt.Einer nach dem anderen folgte ihm ins Hinterzimmer, er war darauf vorbereitet, und noch bevor sie sich wundern konnten tötete er sie alle gnadenlos.Dann sollte sein letztes Opfer folgen. Sein ältester Sohn.Das würde ihm besonders schwer fallen.Aber er erinnerte sich zurück, was er seinem kleinen Sohn angetan hatte, und lockte auch ihn ins Hinterzimmer.Es war um einiges Schwerer ihn davon zu überzeugen als die anderen.Doch seine Neugierde sollte auch sein Tod sein.Er zögerte nicht lange, der Wahnsinn ergriff Überhand und er tötete nun auch zum Schluss seinen ältesten Sohn.Tränen floßen keine.Schuldgefühle plagten ihn keine.Er hatte es mehr als verdient, das wusste er. Doch nun stand er vor einem Problem : Wohin mit den Leichen der Kinder?Plötzlich kam ihm da eine Idee.Er wusste, was was Beste sein Könnte was er tun könnte.Hier im Hinterzimmer kam so gut wie niemand.Er würde einfach bis zur Nacht warten, und dann dort seine Chance ergreifen.Und so geschah es auch.Als die Nacht reinbrach und das Lokal totenstill wurde, zerrte er die Leichen der 4 Kinder aus dem Hinterzimmer hinüber zur Show Stage. Werkzeuge hatte er auch dabei.Und so begann er, die Animatronics zum Teil aufzuschrauben und ausseinderzulegen.Es musste freien Raum geben, damit die toten Körper perfekt reinpassen konnten.Als er genug Platz freigelegt hat bei jedem der Animatronics, steckte er gewaltsam und ohne Nachsicht die Leichen der Mörder seines Sohnes in die Kostüme der Animatronics.Blut und Fleischreste blieben an den Endoskelleten hingen, und in Gedanken konnte er sich nurnoch blutrünstig denken, : "Na?Wie fühlt es sich an wenn man in einen Animatronic gesteckt wird?Genau das war ihr meinem Sohn angetan habt, soll euch nun selber widerfahren".Auch bei Foxy zeigte er keine Scheu den Leichnam seines eigenen Sohnes dort reinzustecken.Er war nun nichtsweiter als ein Eisblütiger Mörder.Und er wurde jetzt von den Fans nurnoch "Purple Guy" genannt. Schon sehr bald sollte sein Plan Früchte tragen.Ehrlich gesagt, war es nur so eine Neben sache für ihn, das Unternehmen zu ruinieren.In erster Linie wollte er den Tod seines kleinen Sohnes rächen.Doch nun, da seine Rache geglückt war, hatte er nun wieder Zeit sich auf die Ruinierung des Unternehmens zu konzentrieren.Aber das sollte schon genügen.Es dauerte nicht lange, da bekam er die Naricht, dass das Lokal ersteinmal schließen würde, aufgrund dessen dass sich die Gäste über einen unangenehmen Geruch beschwert hatten der aus den Animatronics kommt.Daraufhin musste er grinsen.Die Leichen in den Kostümen mussten anfangen zu faulen.Es war perfekt.Er dachte zunächst, es wäre nun zuende und er müsste nie wieder etwas mit den Animatronics zu tun haben, doch da hatte er sich geirrt.Es verärgerte ihn nochmehr als er liest, dass das Unternehmen mit neuen besseren Animatronics neu aufmacht."Toy" Animatronics.Als er liest, dass sie eine Gesichtserkennung Mechanik besitzen, wittert er auch dort wieder seine Chance das Lokal zu ruinieren.Kurz nach Öffnen des Lokals verschaffte er sich Zutritt darin, und tat nunmal das, was getan werden muss.Er schaute sich diese Mechanik in den Toy Animatronics genauer an und manipulierte sie darauf.Es war kein großes Problem die Mechanik dahinter zu verstehen, und so manipulierte er sie so, dass sich die Animatronics gegenüber den Erwachsenen aggressiver verhielten.Nun sollte sein ehemaliger Bester Freund mal sehen wie es ist diese aggressiven Animatronics gegen sich zu haben. Und Wirklich : Kurz darauf bekam das Unternehmen scheinbar wieder Probleme mit den Animatronics, dank seines Einsatzes.Dann begannen die Untersuchungen an dem Verschwinden der 4.Kinder die immernoch in den Kostümen der alten Animatronics steckten.Auch die Mechanik der manipulierten Toy Animatronics wurde untersucht.Also schloss es für eine Weile.Er sah mit Genuss dabei zu, wie er langsam immer mehr dem Unternehmen Druck zusetze.Als das Lokal wieder öffnete, brachte er seinen Prototypen Fredbear lieber dorthin zurück wo er ihn her hatte.Das hätte er ja beinahe vergessen.Sie sollten sich immernoch daran erinnern, dass er damals das Unternehmen hätte retten können, anstatt es so wie jetzt zerstörte.Mit seiner damaligen "Hauptattraktion". Doch er manipulierte die Technik der Toy Animatronics zuletzt so heftig, dass dem Unternehmen nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb als die Toy Animatronics vollständig aufzugeben und das Lokal zu schließen.Triumph. Ein paar Jahre später. (Womöglich 1993) Nachdem Fazbear´s Entertainment es geschafft hatte Kontakt mit Purple Guy aufzunehmen, und auf den Hinweis von Phone Guy einzugehen, dass ein möglicher neuer Lokal Standort zum Verkauf stünde, konnten sie nun das frühere Lokal von "Fredbear´s Family Diner" renovieren und ihm neues Leben einhauchen.Sie hatten sich entschieden die alten Animatronics neu aufzubauen, nachdem sie nach der Verschrottung der Toy Animatronics weiter behalten wurden für die eine Hoffnung auf die Zukunft.Und so geschah es auch ; Sie bauten und flickten die alten Animatronics wieder neu zusammen, das Lokal wurde teilweise neu gemacht und "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza" Stand wieder in leuchtender Schrift vorne am Lokal. Sie stellten Freddy, Chica und Bonnie vorne auf die Show Stage, und Foxy sollte ähnlich wie damals wieder eine eigene Show Stage haben.Es würde aber noch ein klein wenig dauern bevor er wieder voll funktionstüchtig war, also stuften sie ihn erstmal als "Out of order" ein. Purple Guy machte das stutzig.Es war also noch nicht vorbei, dabei dachte er eigentlich es wäre aus mit den Animatronics.Aber nachdem das Entertainment ihm das alte Lokal abgekauft hatte, dachte er sich schon, dass sie einfach nicht aufhören konnten ihre Lokale immer und immer wieder erneut zu öffnen.Sie suchten auch schon sehr bald einen Nachtwächter, der von 12 bis 6 Uhr morgens arbeiten sollte.Vielleicht...Aber nur vielleicht wäre es ihm möglich es ein für alle Mal zu beenden.Sein ehemaliger Bester Freund schien nichtmehr dort zu arbeiten, und selbst wenn, er wäre warscheinlich sowieso nichtmehr in der Lage ihn zu erkennen.Das Lokal sah zum Teil noch aus wie als er es damals verlassen hatte aus Frust und Wut.Verdreckt, verstaubt und chaotisch. Er bekam tatsächlich den Job als Nachtwächter.Er machte das nicht besonders gerne, und jedesmal wenn er diese Animatronics ansah wurde ihm schlecht. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass dieser Job eher langweilig und mühsehlig wird, doch schon sehr bald muss er feststellen, dass die Animatronics sich ungewöhnlich seltsam verhielten.Er wusste zwar, dass sie früher die Funktion hatten sich frei im Lokal zu bewegen, doch soweit er wusste wurde diese Funktion eingestellt.Aber dennoch : Sie schienen sich Nachts im Lokal umherzubewegen.Und sie kamen seinem Büro immer näher. Irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das.Er dachte daran, dass die Leichen der Kinder warscheinlich nie aus den Animatronics genommen worden waren.Irgendwas ging da nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.Und je mehr die Zeit in den Nächsten voranschritt, desto mehr bekam er das Gefühl, dass diese Kostüme besessen waren.Wie durch einen Fluch, der dadurch entstand, dass er sie umgebracht hatte. Er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass die Animatronics seltsame Laute von sich gaben während sie sich bewegten, Laute die sie damals nie gemacht hatten.Sie ähnelten schon fast Kinderähnlichen Stimmen.Er wollte es nicht glauben.Oder der Wahnsinn in ihm war inzwischen schon so weit vorangeschritten, dass er paranoid wurde.Doch das was er da sah konnte nicht durch Paranoia entstehen.Sie bewegten sich.Geistig war ihm noch bewusst, dass seine beiden Gold Animatronics noch irgendwo in diesem Lokal sein mussten.Aber er wusste auch genauso gut, dass er den Raum gut vernagelt hatte wo er sie damals eingesperrt hatte. Er wollte sie nie wieder sehen.Und nun saß er hier, in diesem verstaubten Büro, blickte auf die Kameras und schaute den Animatronics direkt in ihre bedrohlich funkelnden Augen. Er wusste, irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihnen.Es war also wahr.Der Tod der Kinder setzte einen Fluch frei der sie dazu brachte besessen zu sein.Wollten sie sich jetzt etwa auch an ihm rächen für das was er ihnen damals angetan hatte?Die Nächste verstrichen und mit jeder Nacht schienen die Animatronics aktiver und aggressiver zu werden.Als hätten sie es ausgerechnet auf ihn abgesehen.Mit Mühe konnte er sie davon abhalten sein Büro zu betreten, und es wurde mit der Zeit immer schwerer.Er konnte das nicht ewig machen. Er wollte diesen wandelnden Monsterleichen endlich ein Ende bereiten, so dass niemand mehr dazu in der Lage sein wird sie wieder zusammen zu flicken. Und dafür konnte er nicht nur die ganze Zeit im Büro sitzen.Irgendwann begann er also eine Art "Telefon Tutorial Tagebuch" für einen späteren Nachtwächter aufznehmen. Und dabei musste er versuchen ruhig und ernst zu klingen, wenigstens diese Aufgabe musste ihm gelingen.Also tat er das, und dabei versicherte er ihm dass es nichts hier gäbe was ihm Sorgen bereiten müsste.Dabei wusste er innerlich das es einfach zu viel gab was ihm Sorgen bereiten sollte.Aber er wollte ihn nicht verunsichern. (Deswegen sagt er auch im Phone Call in Night 1, dass es erstaunlich seie das die Person vom Bite of ´87 noch ohne Frontallappen weiterleben könne.Innerlich redet er sich immer noch ein, dass sein kleiner Sohn am Leben wäre ; beziehungsweise will es selber immernoch nicht wahr haben, dass er tot ist) Ausserdem redet er auf der Aufnahme sich selbst ein, dass das Verhalten der Animatronics daran liegen würde, dass sie den Nachtwächter als leeres Kostüm sehen würden.Aber innerlich wusste er genau, dass es alleins eine Schuld ist das sie sich so verhalten. Er machte sie so besessen und krank.Selbst wenn er nicht alzu viel Erfahrung mit diesen Animatronics gemacht hatte, konnte er zumindestens grobe Informationen über sie aufnehmen. (Im Call von Night 3 deutet er auch eventuell die Kinder an die er getötet hat.Oder die Mitarbeiter die damals warscheinlich auch aus Manipulation in den Goldy Anzügen tödlich verunglückt sind.Purple Guy hat warscheinlich nach dem Tod seines Sohnes das Lokal noch kurz betrieben, hat seinen Hass an seine früheren Nachtwächter ausgelassen, und die beiden Anzüge so manipuliert, dass zwei von ihnen durch die Schnappschlösser zerdrückt worden sind.So könnten beispielsweise auch Shadow Freddy und Shadow Bonnie entstanden sein ; Die Geister der beiden Angestellten die umgebracht worden sind.) Nun hatte er endlich eine Idee wie er den Animatronics ein Ende setzen könnte ; er musste irgendwie aus dem Job des Nachtwächters rauskommen.Er hatte sich Zugang zum Lokal verschaffen, alles was er nun tun musste ist noch ein klein wenig geduldig sein. In seiner letzten Aufnahme kann er seine Nervösität nichtmehr länger verbergen und er meinte er könne die nächste Nacht nichtmehr hier sein.Er redete sich ein wenig raus, vielleicht hatte er auch ein wenig übertrieben.Er sprach auch die Ersatzteile im Lager an, und sagte dort müsse mal nachgeschaut werden.Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dort irgendwo immernoch verbleibende Reste der toten Kinder sein müssten.Sie sollten einen Schock bekommen wenn sie feststellen, dass die Leichen die ganze Zeit über in den Kostümen der Animatronics steckten... Er spielte mithilfe eines anderen Aufnahmegeräts die einzelnen Geräusche der Animatronics nach, dann würde er so tun als hätten diese Kreaturen ihn umgebracht.Dann würde er untertauchen, und der nächste Nachtwächter hätte zumindestens die Anhaltspunkte die er für seinen Job brauchen würde auf Tonband.Er tauchte in dem sogenannten Sicherheitsraum des Lokals unter, und schon sehr bald kam ein neuer Nachtwächter der diesen Horrorjob übernahm."Mike Schmidt" hieß er, und er tat den Job für genau eine Woche.Doch er bemerkte, dass das Lokal längst nichtmehr so gut lief wie es einst gelaufen ist. Das was sich das Unternehmen erhofft hatte zu sehen, war mehr ein Wunschdenken als Realität.Sie wussten, auch das würde nicht ewig halten.Das alles war nun mehr wie eine "verlassene Ruine von einer Pizzeria".Auch das Dach wurde mit der Zeit undichter. Doch nun sah Purple Guy langsam seine Chance.Das Unternehmen würde bald schließen, das merkte er.Doch dann, eines Nachts, als die Animatronics mal wieder wie eh und je aktiv wurden, würde er mit einer unangenehmen Überraschung auf sie warten. Wenn sie ihre Show Stage verlassen hatten und durch das Lokal wanderten, würde er sie einfach abpassen.Und genau das tat er auch.Er wartete in der Nähe des Sicherheitsraumes, und als sie kamen setzte er alles mit Wut und Aggressionen daran, sie komplett zu zerstören. Mit ganzer Kraft begann er sie zu zerhacken, auf sie einzudreschen und sie nieder zu reißen. Nie wieder sollten sie auf ihren Beinen stehen.Nie wieder sollten sie durch eine Pizzeria laufen können.Nie wieder sollten sie verflucht sein von dem Mord an den Kindern. Und so zerschlug er sie in seinem Wahn, alle vier nacheinander.Dann endlich hatte er sie alle komplett zerschlagen, die Einzelteile lagen komplett verstreut überall am Boden. Und für einen Moment dachte er, der Alptraum hätte jetzt ein Ende.Er fühlte sich zumindestens für einen Moment frei.Ohne die Animatronics würde das Unternehmen bestimmt jetzt komplett schließen müssen.Doch er wusste ja nicht, dass die Zerstörung der Animatronics die Seelen der Kinder erst recht freisetzte.Die Seelen die die Puppet, die wandelnde Seele des 1. ermordeten Kindes in die Kostüme der Animatronics gesteckt hatte.Und als Purple Guy das sah, wie die Seelen ihn verfolgten, sah er nurnoch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit : Das Hinterzimmer das er damals vor der Schließung seines Lokals zugenagelt hatte. Er riss die Bretter so schnell es nur ging von der Tür, und flüchtete in den alten unberührten Raum.Doch die Seelen der Kinder liesen nicht locker. Sie verfolgten ihn auch bis dorthin, er war nirgends im Lokal mehr sicher.Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.Hätte er sie doch bloß nicht zerstört.Dieses Leid war viel qualvoller und furchterregender, als das, dass sie ausgelöst hatten als sie noch in den Animatronic Körpern gefangen waren. Neben den alten Spieleautomaten in dem Raum, lag in der Ecke noch das alte Kostüm von Springbonnie.Die Seelen drängten ihn sosehr ein, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah, als in den wohl sicheren Anzug von Springbonnie zu schlüpfen.Und tatsächlich, die Seelen wichen von ihm zurück.Purple Guy vergaß aber vollkommen, dass seine Animatronics noch den Schnappschloss Mechanismus besaßen, und das dieser von dem Regen der durch das undichte Dach sickerte anfing zu rosten.Er fühlte sich erst komplett sicher und dachte es wäre vorbei, doch dann lösten sich von den vielen Bewegungen die Schnappschlöser im Anzug und durchbohrten seinen Körper.Blut spritzte aus allen Seiten als sie auch besonders im Gesichtsbereich ausgelöst worden und sie sich durch seinen Kopf bohrten.Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich.Er schrie voller Qualen auf und versuchte sich noch irgendwie aus dem Anzug zu befreien, doch es war bereits zu spät.Die Schnappschlösser hatten sich durch all seine Gliedmaßen gebohrt, und Blut lief nur so in Strömen.Er sackte schließlich am Boden zusammen, seine letzten Atemzüge waren gekommen. Die Seelen der Kinder verblassten langsam, sie hatten nun ihre Rache an dem eiskalten brutalen durchgeknallten Mörder bekommen. Das Lokal schloss entgültig und das Unternehmen entschied sich kurzerhand aufzulösen. Die Animatronics waren komplett zerstört, das Lokal total heruntergekommen und Geldmangel drohte.Es würde keinen Sinn mehr machen irgendwas auf irgendeine Weise aufzubauen.Sie liesen alles so stehen und liegen wie sie es verlassen hatten in den allerletzten Tagen. Und so schloss Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza seine Pforten für immer. 30 Jahre später. Das alte Unternehmen "Freddy Fazbear´s Entertainment" verkaufte das Lokal.Die neuen Besitze entschieden sich aus den alten düsteren Kindheitserinnerungen die immernoch im Lokal gefangen waren eine Art Horror Attraktion unter dem Namen "Fazbear´s Fright" zu machen. Man fand die alten Teile der Animatronics wieder, die immernoch zerstört am Boden lagen. Es würde auf jeden Falle eine gelungene Horrorattraktion werden, basierned auf all die Gerüchte und Morde die in der Fazbear´s Geschichte stattgefunden haben.Noch waren nicht alle Vorbereitungen für das Gruselhaus getroffen, und sie brauchten schnell einen Nachtwächter, der schauen sollte, dass Nachts alles ruhig und friedlich war. Das Lokal war inzwischen so heruntergekommen, dass das alles fast garnichtmehr so aussieht wie eine damalige Pizzeria.Und trotzdem wusste das Unternehmen, dass hier noch etwas sein musste, etwas was unglaublich war.Sie fanden recht schnell jemanden, der den Job des Nachtwächters übernehmen konnte. (Entweder es ist Jeremy Fitzgerald oder Fritz Smith, denn beide sind uns bekannte Nachtwächter im Lokal von FNaF-2 gewesen.Wieso?Im Spiel bekommt man nichtnur Halluzi- nationen von Freddy, Chica und Foxy, sondern auch von Ballon Boy, Puppet und Mangle. Und diese kann der Nachtwächter nur sehen, wenn er schoneinmal diese Animatronics früher zu Gesicht bekommen hat.Oder es ist ein komplett anderer Nachtwächter von dem in FNaF-2 nie die Rede gewesen ist.) In der ersten Nacht erzählt der neue Kerl dem Nachtwächter, dass er Teil der Attraktion sein würde, und tagsüber sicher gehen würde, dass niemand irgendwelche Dummheiten macht. Auserdem erzählt er, dass manche Geräte hier im Lokal noch nicht so richtig laufen würden, wie sie laufen sollten und er deshalb aufpassen müsse, das nichts Feuer fängt. Sie hätten von jemanden während der Renovierungsarbeiten im Lokal gehört, dass es dort einen zugenagelten Raum gäbe, und sie jetzt nachsehen würden was da drinne vor sich ginge. Und was sie dort vorfanden schockierte sie alle : Einen waschechten Animatronic mitten in der Ecke des Sicherheitsraumes der vorher Jahre lang zugenagelt gewesen ist. Ausserdem wurden alte Tomband Kassetten gefunden, die als eine Art Tutorial für alte längst vergessene Animatronics dienten.Sie halfen den damaligen Mitarbeitern in die damaligen Kostüme reinzuschlüpfen, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen. (Hierbei könnte es sich um Purple Guy handeln der die Kassetten damals aufgenommen hat, damit sich die Mitarbeiter von seinem Lokal auch nicht verletzten als sie die goldenen Kostüme trugen.Die ersten beiden Tonbandaufnahmen wurden aufgezeichnet vor dem Bite of ´87. Dannach die anderen beiden wurden dannach aufgezeichnet.Purple Guy war zunächst zuversichtlich, dass das Lokal sich trotz allem noch etwas halten würde, doch nachdem er die Anzüge so manipluiert hat, dass zwei Mitarbeiter tödlich darin verunglückt sind, lies er es erst für die anderen Mitarbeiter wie einen Unfall aussehen um kein Aufsehen zu erregen auf seine Tat.Somit konnte er die Anzüge letzendlich wegsperren, unter dem Vorwand, er hätte sie an die Firma zurück geschickt damit diese sie unter die Lupe nehmen könnten.Eigentlich hatte er zunächst vor, Ersatzkostüme einschicken zu lassen, doch dies fiel ihm auch unheimlich schwer, also lies er auch das bleiben.Letzendlich hatte einer der Mitarbeiter nocheinmal vor in das Springbonnie Kostüm zu steigen, dann aber sperrte Purple Guy sie vollständig weg und vernagelte den Sicherheitsraum, damit nie mehr irgendjemand die Springlock Animatronics zu Gesicht bekommen sollte.Der einzige Springende Punkt hierbei wäre jedoch, dass Purple Guy "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza" anstatt "Fredbear´s Family Diner" sagt.) Diese werden pro Nacht jeweils eine abgespielt wärhend der Nachtwächter sich weiter im Lokal umsieht durch die Kameras.Doch schon bald wurde klar, dass es sich um den gefunden Animatronic um "Springbonnie" handelte.Der Leichnahm von Purple Guy war noch immer im Anzug gefangen.Und mit ihm seine Seele.Er war noch lange nicht komplett tot.In dem halb zerstörten Körper von Springbonnie, der jetzt als Springtrap bekannt war, fing er sich an zu bewegen und dem Nachtwächter während seiner Arbeit im Büro aufzulauern. Er war noch nicht fertig.Wie konnte es sein, dass dieses alte Lokal wieder neues Leben bekam?Das durfte nicht sein.Während der Arbeit versagte das Belüftungssystem immer und immer wieder, und der Nachtwächter begann Halluzinationen zu sehen.Hallus von den Animatronics damals.Damals als er noch bei Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza gearbeitet hat und schon dort die Animatronics ihn geplagt hatten.Eigentlich wollte er mit der Arbeit die Ereignisse von damals besser verarbeiten können, doch er hatte immernoch fürchterliche Angst.Springtrap kam seinem Büro immer näher und näher.Sein Körper mag zerstört sein, doch seine kranke Seele wird niemals zerstört sein.Seine Wut könnte niemals besänftigt sein.Er wusste, dass die Seelen der ermordeten Kinder immernoch in den zerstörten Teilen der alten Animatronics hausten.Doch das wollte er so schnell es geht ändern. (In 6 Minigames kann man mithilfe bestimmter Glitchs aus den "Areas" der Minispiele zu bestimmten Teilen kommen indenen man die Seelen der verstorbenen Kinder antrifft. Zunächst scheint es, als müsse man den traurigen Kindern eine Freude bereiten, doch dann wird klar, dass es hierbei um mehr als nur ein Spiel geht, dessen Aufgabe darin besteht traurige Kinder wieder glücklich zu machen.Man muss die Seelen der verstorbenen Kinder wieder "Glücklich" machen.Die verglichte Hülle von Shadow Bonnie, die man im letzten Minigame spielt könnte auch die Seele eines der im Anzug verstorbenen Mitarbeiter sein, die durch die Manipulation von Purple Guy mit Feuchtigkeit an den Schnappschlössern zerdrückt wurden.Dies würde auch diese seltsamen "Beweganimatonen" von Shadow Bonnie erklären ; sein Körper wurde buchstäblich so zerdrückt, dass seine Seele nun auch beschädigt wurde.Insgesamt sind es 4 tote Kinder denen man den Kuchen bringen muss. Die 4 Kinder die Purple Guy damals mithilfe des Prototypen Fredbear Kostümes getötet hatte.Zum Schluss spielst du die Seele von Puppet, das erstgetötete Kind, welches "Fredbear´s Family Diner" betritt.Die Stimmung im Lokal gleicht der einer Geburtstags- feier und ein paar Gäste sitzen an den Tischen des Lokals mit Kuchen vor sich.Am Ende des Ganges steht ein einzelner leerer Tisch.Vier Kinder die die Masken der klassischen Animatronics aufhaben stehen davor, und hinter dem Tisch ein einsames weinendes Kind. Nachdem die Seele von Puppet den Kuchen auf den Tisch gestellt hat, muntert dass das weinende Kind auf, und man sieht wie sich eine Maske auf sein Gesicht setzt.Eine Fredbear, oder auch Golden Freddy Maske.Wir haben hier also das Kind vom Bite of ´87 vor uns.Das Kind, dass damals durch den Kiefer von Fredbear umgebracht wurde.Doch nun hilft die Seele von Puppet dabei seinen damaligen Geburtstag nachzufeiern.Den Geburtstag den er damals nie feiern konnte.Auch sein Bruder und dessen Freunde sind answesend. Alle besessenen Seelen sind nun befreit, als sich die Körper auflösen und nurnoch die leeren Köpfe der Animatronics am Boden zurückbleiben.Zu guter Letzt, konnte er doch noch seinen Geburtstag feiern.Und die Seelen der Kinder waren befreit, für immer.Happy late Birthday, Golden Freddy.) Zu guter Letzt konnte es Purple Guy nichtmehr aushalten.Er hasste es mit anzusehen wie das Unternehmen immernoch versuchte das Lokal zu etwas zu machen, was es nicht sein sollte. Er sah keine andere Lösung mehr.Er musste es entgültig beenden.Die Gerätschaften dieses Lokals sahen instabil und leicht zerstörbar aus.Also nutzte er dies aus, und zerstörte die uralten Gerätschaften von damals.Es gab einen Kurzschluss und das Lokal fing kurzer- hand Feuer.Er sah mit an, wie alles vor sich in Flammen aufging.Alles was er damals kannte und alles was er damals aufgebaut hatte schmorrte vor ihm zusammen.Es verbrannte, es wurde zu Asche.Es sollte nichtmehr länger sein.Das Lokal brannte kurzerhand ab, alles war komplett zerstört.Die Horror Attraktion fiel ins Wasser, noch bevor sie jemals eröffnet werden konnte und es würde nie wieder möglich sein irgendwas aus diesem Lokal zu retten.Es war zerstört.Komplett.Alle Erinnerungen an damalige Tage und der Vorfälle von damals waren abgebrannt. Ob Purple Guy überlebt hatte...Wer weiß? ZUSATZINFORMATIONEN : - Im Minigame von FNaF-2 "Go go go" steuert man Foxy der von seiner Bühne erst zweimal zu 5 Kindern draußen läuft und diese dann höchsterfreut sind ihn zu sehen, dann jedoch steht Purple Guy grinsend in der Ecke und alle 5 Kinder die draußen standen sind nun tot.Dies könnte bedeuten, dass Purple Guy stolz auf seine Arbeit war die er damals im Lokal verrichtet war, und Foxy deshalb so lächend ansieht, weil er auf die Idee gekommen ist, die Leichen der Kinder in den Animatronics zu verstecken.Die toten Kinder verdeutlichen, dass die einst so glücklich über die Animatronics gewesenen Kinder nun tot sind, und nun nichtmehr Foxy bejubeln können wie einst. - Im Minigame von FNaF-2 wo man von Puppet als Freddy durch das Lokal geführt wird, sieht man überall in den Räumen 5 Kinderleichen verstreut.Diese weisen darauf hin, dass die verschwundenen Kinder nun tatsächlich tot sind (Die 4 von Fredbear´s family diner und das erst umgebrachte Kind) ; Ausserdem zeigt das Minigame wohl, wie Purple Guy damals dazu kam die Toy Animatronics zu manipulieren.Der vemeintliche "Telefonhörer" in seiner Hand ist also wohl ein Werkzeug mit denen er die Toy Animatronics aufgeschaubt hatte. (Oder eine Handkurbel von der in den Telefonanrufen von FnaF-3 die Rede war, womit die Mitarbeiter in die Goldenen Anzüge reinschlüpfen konnten) - Ausserdem sieht man noch den leeren Fredbear Prototypen auf dem Boden liegen. - Im Haus vom Minigame in FNaF-3 "Mangle´s Quest" läuft ein aufgeregter Junge umher und versucht Mangle wieder "auseinander zu nehmen".Dies könnte der Bruder vom Protagonisten aus FNaF-4 sein, der kurz nach dem Tod seines kleinen Bruder total aufgebracht war.Dafür spricht, dass die Texturen des Hauses Lila sind ; und wenn die beiden wirklich die Söhne von Purple Guy sind, könnte das reintheoretisch Sinn machen.Es könnte ausserdem die Geburtsstunde der Toy Animatronics zeigen, dass aus den Spielzeugen sich richtige Animatronics "Zusammen gefügt" haben, so wie es Mangle in dem Minigame auch tut. - Die mysteriösen Charaktere "Shadow Freddy" und "Shadow Bonnie" könnten vermutlich die "zerbrochenen" Seelen zweier Mitarbeiter in "Fredbear´s Family diner" sein, die durch die Manipulation Purple Guy´s in den Goldenen Anzügen zerquetscht und gestorben sind. Dies könnte auch das "verglichte" Verhalten von Shadow Bonnie in einem der Minigames von FNaF-3 erklären.Wieso sie dann im Lokal von FNaF-2 auftauchen, ist unklar. - Ein weiterer Beweis dafür ist, dass Phone Guy ; Aka Purple Guy in FNaF-1 lügt mit der Aussage "Die Animatronics denken du wärst ein Endoskellet und versuchen dich dann in ein Kostüm zu stecken" , ist die Tatsache, dass Bonnie manchmal zusammen mit dem Endoskellet im Lagerraum steht, und dort macht er keine Anstallten dieses in eins der Kostüme zu stecken die dort herumliegen. - Die Tatsache, dass das erste Lokal womöglich "Fredbear & Friends" hieß, kann man anhand dessen entnehmen, dass im Fernseher der Minigames von FNaF-4 eine Werbung angezeigt wird mit dem Jahr 1983, dem Namen und den 5 Animatronics die es zu dieser Zeit wohl gegeben hat. - Das FNaF 4 scheinbar im Frühling spielt, kann man daran erkennen, dass de Kinder in den Minigames nur im T-shirt umherlaufen und ausserdem viele Blumen blühen (Welche ja im Sommer nicht blühen) -Dass das Golden Freddy Suit in FNaF-2 nur ein Prototype von Fredbear ist, kann man daran erkennen, dass Golden Freddy in FNaF-1 und FNaF-2 unterschiedlich aussehen.In FnaF-2 ist der Anzug wesentlich zerstörter, Drähte hängen aus ihm heraus und ein Ohr ist nichtmehr vorhanden.Auch kann man sehen, dass GF in FNaF-1 eine etwas goldenere Farbe hat als in FNaF-2.Dort sieht die Farbe viel abgebröckelter und verblasster aus, was darauf hinweist das dieses Exemplar wesentlich älter ist als das in FNaF-1.Wenn ihr mich fragt sieht Golden Freddy in FNaF-2 auch wesentlich unvollständiger aus.Als wäre er wirklich nur ein Prototyp gewesen, welches möglich noch im Lokal von FNaF-2 zu finden ist.Dadurch das es eben auch nur ein Prototyp war enthält es kein Endoskellet, und nimmt deswegen die gleiche Haltung ein wie Golden Freddy in FNaF-1.Wenn man genau hinsicht, hat Golden Freddy in FNaF-1 auch mehr Farbpigmente in seinen Accesoires als FNaF-2 wo dieser eindeutig komplett schwarze Accesoires trägt.Dies ist ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass es sich um den in FNaF-1 enthaltenen Golden Freddy um den ehemaligen Fredbear aus "Fredbear´s family diner" handelt. -In den Zwischenminigames von FNaF-2 wo man auf der Showstage steht, sieht man nach der 3 Nacht "Golden Freddy" bzw. "Fredbear" vor einem stehen.Man selber ist vermutlich Freddy Fazbear und die Cutscenes spielen im allerersten Lokal "Fredbear & Friends".Die Cutscene zwischen Night 3 und 4 zeigt vermutlich, dass Fredbear damals mit Freddy, Chica und Bonnie auf der Bühne stand.Er kam erst ein wenig später hinzu, weswegen man in den ersten beiden Cutscenes noch nichts von ihm sehen kann.In der letzten Cutscene ist er allerdings wieder weg, stattdessen steht Puppet vor einem.Dies zeigt warscheinlich den Augenblick, in denen die Seelen in die Animatronics gesteckt wurden.Dies geschah allerdings lange nachdem Fredbear nichtmehr in dem Lokal tätig war.